


(podfic) Aziraphale and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pouty Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of PepperVL's story: Aziraphale could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. He dropped his book while reading and now the spine is cracked. He tripped over the books he’d been inventorying and dropped his cocoa. It was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.(A retelling of Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day starring our favorite angel.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	(podfic) Aziraphale and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aziraphale and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439061) by [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/pseuds/PepperVL). 



[Download at Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17G0IujhkwG8TuFeqs9qCD7fDGRsIhEch/view?usp=sharing)

[Stream at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/aziraphale-and-the-terrible-horrible-no-good-very-bad-day-good-omens-podfic)

PepperVL, thank you so much for letting me record this gem. 


End file.
